Rescue Me, Love Me
by jemovampiress
Summary: When the ship Will was traveling on to the Caribbean was attacked, what if he wasn’t rescued by Elizabeth and co.? Will was instead rescued by pirates, who sold him to a brothel in Tortuga. This will end up being slash of the Will/Jack variety.
1. Chapter 1

"Boy! Come with me!" yelled the captain.

The boy in question had learned the hard way to follow any of the captain's commands as quickly as possible. After he had been rescued from the sea, he was given one day to recover before becoming a part of the crew. So this time, he didn't hesitate to go to the captain's side and follow.

As they walked from where they docked, the boy began to wonder where they were going.

Tentatively he asked, "Where are we headed?"

"There is a woman I owe for doing business with. I am going to settle me debt."

"Why am I going?"

"I don't trust the crew with you," replied the captain, ending the conversation.

Five minutes later, the boy and the captain reached their destination. Before entering, the captain pulled him aside.

"Don't touch anything and don't talk unless spoken to. Got it?"

The boy nodded and they entered the building.

~Inside~

A young woman looked up at them, before coming up to them.

"Hello gentlemen. How can I assist you?"

"I need to speak with Roxanne," he told her gruffly.

"Oh," she said. "I'll go get her."

And she turned to go.

Within a few moments, another woman, this one older and stricter looking, came up to them.

"Captain Montague! You better be here to settle your debt!"

"Aye woman. Can we talk elsewhere?"

"Fine," she agreed. "Follow me."

"Boy!" the captain called in a loud voice, turning to him. "Don't wonder off!"

When Roxanne and Captain Montague, entered her, well let's just call it an office, she turned to him.

"Well where is it?"

"The boy out there."

"What about him?"

"Can I use him?"

"You want to pay with him? What is he to you?"

"Nothing but a shipwreck survivor," the captain admitted. "I suspect he is a virgin though."

"Hmm," Roxanne began, thinking out loud. "He's already quite a looker, and perhaps like wine… I accept but you will pay upfront or no service. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Very good. Have a good day!"

The boy was bored. He was also sick of being called boy too.

"Have you come looking for a good time?" asked a voice from behind him, startling him.

He spun around. A rather busty, young blonde woman stood before him.

"Umm, I'm sorry?" he stammered.

After seeing his face, she asked, "Aren't you a little young to be here?"

"I don't know," he admitted. " What is this place?"

"You're in a brothel child. You do know what that is, right?"

The boy blushed, now understanding what he was first asked.

"Y-yes I do," he answered.

"Well then," she began, "if you're not here for pleasure, then what may I ask, are you here for?"

"I came with Captain Montague."

"Is he finally settling his debt?"

"Yes. That's what he said."

"I'm Giselle," she said, extending her hand.

"Will Turner," he replied, shaking hers.

At that moment, the captain came back from the office with Roxanne.

"Boy! You live and work here now! Obey Roxanne!" the captain shouted at Will before leaving.

Will whipped around and looked at Roxanne.

"What?"

"You work for me now," she explained. "He gave you to me to settle his debt. When you earn me what he owes, you can leave. Giselle, you're in charge of him."

"Yes ma'am," Giselle said.

"Don't I have any say in this?" Will asked.

Roxanne looked at him.

"Of course not! Today you have off, but tomorrow you start taking clients. Giselle will explain."

With that, Roxanne walked away.

Giselle looked at Will, who still had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Well should we start with the tour then?"

Will nodded mutely.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Giselle started with the floor they were on, in the front room.

"This is the Greeting room. You will be meeting all of your clients here if you have any scheduled. Most times, you will have walk-ins. It's survival of the fittest, or first come first serve, but you're the only male here, so you will have to take them as they come. So some clients may use you for experimenting," she explained, as they walked from that room. "The only bedroom down here, is Madam Roxanne's. It's down that way."

She pointed left, and they went right.

"There is only one bathroom. You will get used to being naked around others so you come in when all us ladies are in here. We won't care."

They continued walking, and entered the room next to the bathroom.

"This is the kitchen and the dining room," she said, as they walked in. "Breakfast is 7am, lunch is noon, and supper is 5pm. There is no snacking or in between meals. Madame Roxanne doesn't want us getting fat."

"I can live with that," Will said, finally speaking.

"Great! Before we go upstairs, I have to ask Madam Roxanne where you will be sleeping. You can wait on the stairs in the Greeting room. I will meet you there."

Will nodded and headed back to the front. He only had to wait a few minutes before Giselle came back to the steps.

"Let's finish up your tour and when we get to your new room, I'll help you clean and answer your questions. Alright?"

Will nodded.

They ascended the stairs, and turned left.

"Each room has 3 girls. Cora, Scarlett, and I are in this one," Giselle told him, opening the door on the two girls inside.

"Who's this?" asked the brunette.

"This is Will." Giselle introduced them. "She's Cora, and the redhead's Scarlett. He's working here now."

"Welcome," Scarlett told him.

"Thanks I guess,"

"Alright," Giselle broke in, "let me show you to your room now. You can see the pretty girls later."

Will gave a small smile and followed his guide out the door and back pass the stairs.

She led him to the last door.

"This is your room," she said needlessly, unlocking the door. She gave him the key. "Don't lose it or you will get in trouble with the Madam."

He took it from her and they entered the room. Giselle walked to the window and opened both it and the drapes, before turning back around to take in work that would need to be done. There really wasn't much more than two hours worth if they worked on it together.

In the end it they worked two and a half hours. During that time, Will learned that there were eighteen girls altogether that worked there. Giselle also taught him how to best entice clients, well, a modified version for Will, seeing as he is a male. He also learned that there was a rotation for what room did what chores which week. Madam Roxanne put Will with Giselle and her room for the chores.

Before they knew it, it was time for supper. Their chore for the rest of the week would be to clean up after the meal.

Following Giselle down the steps, Will began to get nervous. He knew it was kind of silly, but he couldn't help feeling as such.

Giselle turned to him, as if sensing his apprehension.

"It will be fine," she told him. "They might ogle you, but they can't hurt you."

Will chuckled.

"I don't do well with names," he admitted.

"Neither do I, but after a week or so, you will be fine."

"I'll hold you to that," he smiled.

Together they walked into the kitchen. No one noticed them until they approached the table, then 15 pairs of eyes looked at Will.

"Umm, hi?" he stammered.

One of the girls asked, rather snooty, "And you are?"

"My name's Will Turner."

"He's new here," Giselle put in.

"Of course he's new here. I figured as much when I hadn't seen him before," the same girl shot back, before turning back to her conversation.

Giselle turned and told him softly, "That's Rosemerta. She's always like that."

Will nodded as they sat down, away from Rosemerta and company.

The girl across from him began asking him questions.

"I'm Estelle," she began, extending her hand. "Where are you from?"

He shook her hand. "England."

"That's what I thought, judging by your accent. What brought you here?"

"I came to find my father."

"Any luck?"

"Haven't started looking yet. The ship I was on was attacked, and the captain from the one that rescued me, brought me here to settle his debt."

"Oh you poor thing," she simpered.

Will rolled his eyes, and began to ignore her, turning his attention to other conversations around him.

Soon enough, the meal was done and everyone but Will, Giselle, Scarlett, and Cora left to begin getting ready to take customers.

It didn't take long for Will to learn where everything went, and they finished cleaning up.

As they walked to the front room, Giselle turned to Will.

"Us girls have to work now. You can relax in your room and I'll see you in the morning," she said.

"Alright," Will said, before climbing the stairs.

He entered his room and closed the door. Walking over to the bed, he sat down and toed off his boots. Will lay back on his pillows, and took out the pendant he wore around his neck. Looking at it, he spoke out loud.

"Father," he promised, "I will find you. I won't give up until I do."


End file.
